


After School Special

by astranauta



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astranauta/pseuds/astranauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty invites you over after school to do homework but you have some other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

Morty had invited you over after school. It was just after math class, a long and boring period only made bearable by the fact. You’d turned around and smiled at him and he’d quickly looked away. Even though you two were friends, he was still so shy around you. At first you’d thought it was just his personality, he was quite a nervous person after all. But the more you paid attention to it, the more you could see the differences in his general actions and how he acted when he was around you, like the awkward shifting and red hot blush that appeared across his face anytime you so much as looked in his general direction. This, combined with the fact that you were _always_ catching him staring longingly at you from across the room like this, led you to believe he thought you were as cute as you found him to be. So when he- quite courageously, you thought- wandered over to your desk after class to invite you to his house, you couldn’t keep the beaming smile from your face.

“H-Hey,” He’d said, clearing his throat and wringing his hands nervously. It was only when you shot him a friendly smile in attempts to ease his nerves that he let his hands drop to his side, taking a deep breath as that familiar glow appeared in his cheeks. “I-I-I was just wondering i-if… M-Maybe you’d want to come over? T-To my house, I mean. A-A-After school.” He had trouble getting out the request, pausing and stammering through his sentence as per usual, but you didn’t mind. His adorable stutter was one of the things you liked about him. As an afterthought, he added, “F-F-For w- To work on homework!”

“Sure!” You didn’t need to be asked twice. You felt a warm feeling grow in your own cheeks as you smiled brightly at him, causing him to smile excitedly back. “I have to stay late today but I’ll come over after that!” He quickly ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook which, you couldn’t help but notice, he’d moved to cover the front of his pants. You’d had enough experience around teenage boys to know how easy it was for a boner to appear, but the fact that just knowing you were coming over excited him so much made you feel a little proud. By the time you looked down at the page, where Morty had pre-written his address during class, no doubt, Morty had disappeared into the hallway. You glanced up at the clock, realizing it was going to be one long day of waiting.

-

Well, this was it.

You stared up at the cream-coloured house as you approached it, checking the numbers on the house with the ones on the paper Morty had given you to be sure you were in the right place. The garage door was open and an old man stood inside was fiddling around with some type of electronic device. He glanced up at you as you approached and you recognized him to be Morty’s grandpa. You’d seen him pulling Morty out of school a few times and Morty was always talking about him. Well, when you could get him to talk. The conditions, you’d found, had to be just right for Morty to feel confident enough to talk to you. There couldn’t be too many of your other friends around and on days that you tried to look especially nice, he could barely even look at you let alone hold a conversation. You held up your hand to give the old man a small wave but he ignored you, only acknowledging your existence with a roll of his eyes. Morty’s sweetness, it seemed, was not a familial trait.

As you approached the door and gave the doorbell a ring, your stomach was in knots of the best kind. On the one hand, you were super excited to be spending more time, especially time outside of school, with Morty. On the other, though, you’d had ample time while not paying attention in class to think about what you two would do together. You knew that when Morty said he wanted you to come over to do homework, he was being genuine and not trying to trick you into coming over for other purposes. Still, you didn’t know if Morty would ever be so brave to ask you to hang out again and you’d decided that while you were at his house, you really didn’t want to be doing homework. What you wanted was to be doing Morty.

“O-O-Oh hey!” Morty appeared in the doorway, trying to act as casual as he possibly could, opening the door wide for you to come in. As he led you through his house, you noticed it was nice and clean, not a thing out of place. You smiled to yourself, knowing that no house was so perpetually neat and that he’d tidied up for you. This made you even more certain of what you were planning to do once you two got up to Morty’s room. “N-N-No one else is home right now, ‘c-cept my grandpa Rick but h-h-he mostly stays out in the garage.” You had to fake an itch under your nose to hide the wicked grin that was spreading across your face. _Perfect._

Morty’s room was fairly typical for a boy of your age except much neater. It was filled with typical teenage boy things and the air was tinged with the stale smell of hormones and sweat. He already had his books laid out and open on his bed. You sit down on his bed, trying your best to be laidback even though your stomach is exploding with a mixture of happiness and nerves. One of you has to be the composed one, after all, and even though Morty has yet to sit down next to you, you know in the back of your mind that you’ll have to make the first move when the time comes. Slipping the straps of your backpack off your shoulders, you set it down on the floor and cross your legs, making yourself comfortable. Morty finally takes a seat, looking less at home than you do in his own house.

“S-so,” He smiles nervously and you smile back, giving him your best receptive look to encourage him. “Did you w-w-want to start the homework now? Y-Y-You don’t have any books out. It’s ok though! I have e-e-extra paper!”

You can’t help but giggle at his absolutely adorable cluelessness. You’d have figured it would have taken you a lot longer to get to business and you’re almost embarrassed about how quickly you’re throwing yourself at him, but those worries quickly go out the window as you lean forward into Morty’s blushing face and press a soft kiss to his lips. Though gentle, you let it linger and when you finally pull away, Morty’s face is wearing a look of utter surprise.

“Geez,” He breathes, and as you move in to kiss him again, he places his hand gently on the side of your face, kissing back eagerly. Kissing him created an explosion of butterflies in your stomach and you can’t help but smile against his lips. He seems concerned by this and pulls back just a little. “What? D-Did I do something?”

You shake your head, laughing and kissing him harder. You couldn’t have imagined the way he breathes into your mouth and moves his hand to brush your hair back off your shoulder would feel so good. He’s barely even touched you and you can already feel yourself getting wet at the thought of his trembling hands moving all over your body. The heat of his burning face is making your own hot but you move closer to him, craving the heat. Morty sinks back as you move, all but on top of him, kissing down move with more fervor as his free hand finds your waist. You move your own to his thigh, squeezing it gently. In your head, you wish he’d let his hands roam but you know he’s too timid to do that on his own so you slide it down to your ass. His soft grabbing, along with the little _mmmm’s_ he’s letting out against your lips let you know he’s appreciative.

When you finally pull away for a moment, just to catch your breath, the look on Morty’s face makes your heart flutter. He’s staring at you as if you’re the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen and you can’t help but crawl further into his lap, straddling him and snaking your arms around his slim shoulders. You can feel his hardness under you and it feels so nice that you grind against it gently. He kisses you first this time and you slip your tongue between his lips, teasing at Morty’s own. His mouth is almost delicate, and sweet. The sensation of your tongues sliding together as you slowly grind against him gives you a head rush, making you breathe out hard into his mouth.

“O-Oh, a-a-are you ok?” Morty pauses, pulling back to look at you. You know that your own face is flushed now and you feel hazy, horny. You nod and pull him back in, mentally reminding yourself to reward him for being so sweet and caring. Right now, though, all you can think about is how it feels to have both his hands squeezing and jiggling your ass. In the moment, you really weren’t sure which you liked better, the shy and nervous Morty or the Morty who’s pushing his hips back up into you and making you so fucking wet. As if reading your mind, he pulls away to speak again, breathing hard. “So, are you- D-D-Did you not want to do homework?”

You laugh airily, tossing your head back and your fingers curl around the bottom of Morty’s shirt. As you tug it up over his head, he lifts his arms up for you and watches as you toss it on the floor. Next, you slip your own shirt slowly over your head, thanking your lucky stars you’d chosen today to wear your cutest bra and the panties that match. Morty is in absolute awe and you shake your head, answering his question if he hadn’t already figured it out. One hand moves up toward your tits but he hesitates, pulling it back and looking up at your face for approval. You slip your hand gently over his and squish it to your chest. If there was any face that could rival a child on Christmas morning, it was Morty’s.

Eventually, though Morty was beginning to get the hang of it, running his hands smoothly up and down your back, grabbing you in all the right ways, the feverish kissing and dry humping becomes insufficient to your needs. You’re sure your panties are soaked by now and you want to feel more contact than two pairs of jeans will allow. Slipping off of Morty’s lap, you stand before him and unbutton your pants, nodding toward him to do the same. He obeys, slipping out of his pants and kicking them off to the side so quickly you can’t help but giggle as you turn to face the wall opposite his bed. Slowly, you slide your pants down, moving your hips and sticking your ass out at him as you strip. When you look back at him, his hand is wrapped tightly around his cock, rubbing it through his boxers. It seems only fair to you that you both have the same amount of clothes on so you reach back, unhooking your bra and letting it fall to the floor. You’ve never felt so sexy in your life as Morty’s mouth drops open and he lets out a sigh of disbelief.

“ _God,_ ” He breathes, slowly looking you up and down. You do a playful spin to give him another 360 view before bouncing back over to his bed happily, laying down beside him and kissing him on the cheek. He doesn’t even make a move to kiss you, too preoccupied by staring at your now-bare tits and reaching his hand up to play with them. Suddenly, he’s looking at you with wide eyes. You raise your eyebrows at him and you can tell he’s contemplating whether or not he should ask you the question burning on his lips. “C-C-Can I lick them?” You thought he’d never ask. When you nod, he nods, looking back down at them as if psyching himself up for it. Again, you place his free hand on your ass, hoping to give him some confidence. This seems to do the trick and suddenly, he’s leaning forward and sucking gently on your nipple.

“ _Ahh,_ ” The noise escapes involuntarily and his eyes dart back up to see you biting your lip, looking down at him with lust. You can tell he’s listening carefully to your sighs of pleasure because he’s sliding his tongue all around it, removing his mouth only to suck the other one in. Already a sensitive area for you, you can’t believe how great it feels and your hands instinctively find Morty’s cock, wanting to make him feel as good as he’s doing for you.

“O- _Ohhh!_ ” The noise that escapes from Morty’s mouth startles you and the desperate look on his face makes your pussy quiver. You move your other hand to his waistband, pulling it down just enough to slip your hand inside and grab him for real. He’s hard, twitching, and uncircumcised and suddenly, he’s rubbing you through your panties and you’re kissing again, each sighing and moaning softly into the other’s mouth.

“Morty,” You breathe, fluttering your eyelids open just a little. You can feel the precum leaking out of his cock and you want to taste it so you use the moment he pulls back as an opportunity to move your body. Part of you wants to keep your ass up toward his face, wiggling it at him so that he might slip his fingers into you. The other part, the part that wins, crawls down to the end of his bed and turns to face him, kissing all along his waistband. His cheeks are glowing and you watch as his lips tremble.

“Wh-Wh-What’re you-“ He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before you’re sliding down his boxers, leaving his cock to spring up in your face. For some reason, you thought Morty would be totally shaved, but he isn’t and somehow you love that even more. Grasping it gently, you wiggle your tongue out at his cock, flicking it ever so slightly against the tip. Even this is enough to elicit a whimper, and when you press your tongue hard against the base of his cock, dragging it upward along his shaft, he groans.

“Ohhh, f-fuck,” You keep your eyes focused on his face as you let your warm mouth envelop the head of his dick. Morty’s doing his best to keep from bucking up into your mouth but you can tell it’s almost painful for him and he’s so flustered that you find your free hand slipping down into your panties as you begin to slowly suck him. As you take more of him into your mouth, moving your head up and down and sliding your tongue all over the underside of his cock, you hum around him. Morty’s fingers slip through your hair, holding it out of your face as he lets out a little chorus of groans. Thinking back to earlier that morning, you felt smug knowing that you’d already blown Morty’s wildest expectations of what would happen when the two of you hung out. And you weren’t even finished yet.

You made sure to suck him nice and slow so you could enjoy it for as long as you possibly could. Still, when you pushed his cock deep into the back of your throat, doing your best not to choke around him, you could see that he was getting close. His face was so full of pleasure it almost looked pained and his cock was twitching violently in your mouth. Swallowing him one last time, pressing your nose against his pubes and wiggling your face, you quickly pull your mouth off of his dick altogether, leaving a string of saliva hanging from your chin.

“A-Ah, _wow,_ ” No complaints about the sudden loss of your warm, wet mouth, just gratitude. That was one of the things you liked so much about Morty. “Th-Th-That was s-so great.” When he sits up, smiling shyly at you, you realize he thinks it’s over. You grin at him and slide back into his lap, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck that makes him shiver.

“Morty,” You whisper against him, laying slow, wet kisses up and down the tender spot. “I want you to fuck me.” His breath hitches in his throat and you pull away to look at him. His eyes are wide.

“ _Really?_ ” Actions speak louder than words, and when you lean back off of him to slip your panties off, you know that your message has gotten across loud and clear. He stares at your in disbelief as you settle into his lap, sliding his dick against you to tease, rubbing your wetness all over his cock. “O-Oh my God, y-y-you’re so wet…” His hands grip your ass tightly and you nod.

“You make me so _fucking_ wet, Morty,” You whisper into his skin, kissing his neck some more as you grind against him, moaning softly in his ear as his dick slips over your clit, sending waves of pleasure down into your legs. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“ _Mmmmm_ -Me too,” He admits. The presence of his blush, despite the fact that he had no reason to be nervous- it wasn’t as if you were going to change your mind about fucking his brains out at this point, you needed it too bad- causes your heart to thump and you smile at him, pulling him into a long, deep kiss and raising yourself up, positioning yourself over his cock.

Drawing in a deep breath, you sink down, impaling yourself on his dick. The feeling is overwhelming and you both cry out in unison at the sudden sensation. For you, it’s a mixture of pleasure and pain. You’ve been so hungry for this all day, but even though you’re practically dripping, the sudden sensation of being so full makes you wince. You look down at Morty. For him, you can tell, it’s _all_ pleasure. Mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back into his head, he’s gasping and moaning loudly as you begin to ride him, slowly at first, until having him nice and deep inside you starts to feel almost unbearably good.

“O-Oh God, Morty. Your cock…” You pant, one hand finding its way to your chest and squeezing as you grind. You’re so in love with the teasing feeling of Morty’s cock going in and out of you so slow and deep but you need more, harder, faster. Picking up the pace, Morty’s staring up at you as you bounce on his cock, unable utter a thing except the involuntary noises that escape his throat. You bite your lip, brows furrowed together in a look of pleasure. “It feels _soooo gooood_.”

It feels better than you could’ve even dreamed, especially when Morty grips your hips tight and moves with you as you ride him. So good that it’s making you dizzy, hoarse from crying out Morty’s name. Morty’s chorus of _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ accompanied by the smacking sound of skin on skin as he thrust back up into you, wasn’t helping keep the building feeling of the upcoming explosion at bay. Determined to savour every moment of fucking him, you tip your head back and shut your eyes, just enjoying the feeling of him being inside of you. When you felt Morty’s fingers sliding up your thigh, though, you knew it was about to be all over.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Morty! Yes!” He’d started rubbing your clit, something you didn’t even know he knew the function of but was now playing with like he knew just what he was doing. “Oh, God. Fuck! Morty, y- _Ahhhh,_ you’re gonna make me cum!” Body tensing, you shudder hard as your orgasm comes, screaming out Morty’s name. Wave after wave of pleasure hit you, electrifying your body and making your pussy spasm, tightening around Morty’s cock. This was all it took for Morty to tip over the edge, grunting and slamming hard up into you. A string of whimpers comes from your mouth as you feel his cum fill you up, slowing down your pace to ride him slowly until he was spent and the mixture of both of your fluids had dribbled down, coating his pelvis and your thighs.

When you finally climb off of him, settling down beside him as you both huff and pant, you can feel the stickiness leaking out of your pussy. Touching your fingers to it gently, you bring them to your mouth. You love the taste, and silently vow to let him cum all down the back of your throat next time. Hazy and feeling tired, you look over at Morty and smile. He seems equally blissed out, smiling stupidly back at out. After a few sweet, smiling kisses, exhaustion gets the better of the both of you and you fall into a gentle slumber, asleep in Morty’s arms.


End file.
